Swept Away
by AmazonPro
Summary: Niagara falls is dangerous for invisible people. (PruCan boyxboy yaoi.)


Matthew's heart beat at a fast pace in his chest. All of his life was flashing before his eyes. Wasn't that what happened to everyone when they are in a near death situation?

Back when Matthew was a young child, his parents, brother and himself went on a wonderful picnic. That picnic was so rememberable because the blond boy wasn't left behind. It was great.

Matthew and his brother, Alfred, held each others small hands and ran through the fields of grass together. Looking back at their parents, the two boys waited for them to catch up. Matthew smiled as his father laid down a rather large blanket as his mom set down the basket, laying out varies of delicious foods.

"Come on boys. Lets eat," The female of the group clapped her hands together, summoning the twin boys to sit around the food.

"Thankz mom!" Alfred exclaimed happily, eyeing the sandwiches.

"Y-Yes ... T-Thank you," The more quiet twin thanked his parents adding in a thank you for not forgetting him again. That was Matthew's first picnic with his family and he had a blast. Everyone laughed, smiled, and ate like the happy family they were.

Looking back on that memory, the now much older Matthew Williams to tremble. With the situation he was in, his family and himself would never have a wonderful afternoon together ever again. It was quite sad and frightening.

The strong current of water kept pushing against the blond, threatening to sweep him away at any moment. His wet hair stuck to his face but Matthew made no attempt of removing the strands, in fear that if he moved it would cost his life.

As he looked over the edge of his soon to be watery crave, Matthew's face paled as he remembered another moment in his life he loved the most.

It was Matthew's and Alfred's sixteenth birthday. It was nothing special for Matthew, seeing that everyone wouldn't remember that it wasn't just Alfred's birthday but his as well. Getting out of bed, he stretched for a bit then walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. Scents of wonderful breakfast foods emitted from the stove and oven.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," He then faved Alfred. "Happy Birthday Alfred," The older twin said as he sat down at the table.

"You too bro," Alfred smiled brightly.

"Yes dear Matthew, Happy birthday!" The blond was surprised by his parents actually remembering his birth date. It made him smile and feel happy.

"We have a little something for you. We know you've been wanted one for a while so ... Here it is!" From behind his back, Matthew's dad pulled out a neatly wrapped gift.

"W-Wow. T-Thank you so much," Hugging his parents first Matthew then tore open the gifting paper. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw what was inside. It was his very own camera! Matthew ha an interest in photography for a while and that was the greatest gift he could of received for him birthday.

"Oh mom! Dad! Thank you so much I'm so happy,"

"We hopped so. Have fun taking pictures, son,"

Matthew frowned. The reason he was in that mess was because of his camera. He wanted to take wonderful pictures of the falls but his luck failed him, as always.

As a few other flashbacks and memories passed through his heat, Matthew looked to the sky and whispered something to... God?

"If you wish, I am ready to meet you...," As if on cue, Matthew's foot, that was wedged between a rock, slipped out. The blond shrieked suddenly as he grew closer to the edge, his feet dangling. Holding onto the rock for dear life, Matthew thought back on earlier that day.

• • •

Matthew hopped up and down on his seat in an excited manner. He ha always dreamt of taking photos at the beautiful falls called Niagara. His dream was about to become a reality. He was sitting on the bus as it rolled into the stop. Shooting up to his feet, Matthew waited fairly impatiently as the other passengers slowly made their way off the public transportation.

Finally being able to exit the bus, Matthew hurried over to the amazing Canadian side of the falls. As he caught his first glimpse of it, Matthew was awestruck. The falls were so much more beautiful in person, obviously picture worthy. From his spot, Matthew took out his camera and snapped a picture of the waterfalls, plus the magnificent rainbows the mist created.

As he expected, the blond got pushed and shoved all over the place when he tried to get closer to the railing. It seemed nobody noticed him, as always. Ignoring the rude bumps to the shoulder every five seconds, Matthew managed to get a spot right at the rail.

"Perfect," Matthew smiled as he lifted his camera and took a photo. Surely he would get a good grade in photography class for that shot.

With Matthew's precise luck, someone bumped into him while he was in mid shot, making the blond drop his camera.

"NO!" He yelled but no one seemed to notice. The camera rolled down the small patch of earth and stopped a few inches before the water started. He bit his lower lip and looked at his arm. It seemed he could reach for his camera easily.

Grabbing onto the rail, Matthew stepped up on the concrete. He carefully leaned over the rail and reached his arm out for his precious camera. Only a few centimeters reach until he had a hold of it. The blond leaned over the rail more, still holding onto it with his one hand. Matthew instantly knew that it was a mistake once he lost his balance and fell.

His heart practically stopped as he rolled down the very small patch of earth, not being able to grab onto something to stop himself. Matthew screamed out right before he fell into the ice cold water.

As soon as he hit the water, the current was away with him. Out of pure luck, Matthew ended up near the ice chunks that attached to the American side. But, He was not safe. Not at all. The blond was still being whisked away by the current until he was right at the edge. Matthew desperately prayed for himself to somehow survive.

He got his foot wedged between a rock at the edge of the rushing water. That was when his flashback memories started to play out through his head.

• • •

Still clutching the rock, Matthew felt absolutely terrified. He knew that if he was swept over the falls that his life would end. He would never see his mom, dad or brother again. And he would never get to tell a specific person he loved them.

"Matthew! What the Fuck are you doing!?" Matthew heard a voice call from left. Looking over, he saw a man with shiny white hair and piercing red eyes looking at him from the ice.

"G-Gilbert?," The blond managed to stutter something out of his mouth. What was Gilbert, the most popular and known guy in Matthew's school, doing there? Matthew thought Gilbert didn't even notice him yet know his name.

"No fucking shit it's the awesome me. But you do know how dangerous what you're doing is... Right?" Gilbert tightly held onto a piece of the ice.

"I-I accidentally fell. If I could get out of this situation I would. B-But it seems there is no other way then to just fall...," Matthew remained gripping onto the rock.

"the awesome me will save you Mattie. Just hold on and don't let go," Gilbert began to move across the ice, closer to Matthew.

"No! No Gilbert it's way to dangerous. I'd rather I fall then both of us. Please go back," The albino didn't listen.

"Well the fucking police and emergency fire men people aren't coming out to help you, so I will. I told them I saw you there and they couldn't see you. Fucking idiots. Plus I can't just let you die. That would be totally unawesome," He kept making his way closer to Matthew until he was the closes he could get without falling off the edge.

"You're going to have to trust me," Matthew nodded slowly. He was in scared. In fact, terrified, but Gilbert was his last hope so he trusted him and did as told.

"Remove one of your hands from the rock and grab mine. I promise I wont let you fall," Gilbert held out a hand for Matthew. The blond thought for a moment. What if when he let go, he fell. It was a sacrifice he had to make. Carefully taking a hand from the rock, holding onto the rock with his other hand tight enough to make up for both hand. Matthew reached out and grabbed Gilbert's dry hands in his cold wet ones.

"God you are fucking freezing," Matthew looked at Gilbert with fear evident in his eyes.

"Y-Yes I am...,"The blond mumbled.

"I am going to lift you up by your arm. Try to step on the ice part right there. Got it?" Matthew quickly nodded as Gilbert started to use all his strength to lift up the blond man. He managed to step onto the small patch of ice.

"We're almost there okay! You just need to jump from there, to here," Matthew hopes went down by a huge percent. He was standing on unstable ice right near the edge of the falls, and had to jump from one unstable ice patch to another. It wasn't going to be easy.

"C'mon you can do it. I believe you can," Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile as Matthew prepared himself for the jump that decides life or death for him. Saying one last prayer, Matthew leaped from the ice patch. Sadly, He did not quite make it.

"MATTIE! NO!" Gilbert watched as the blond was swept over the falls. The albino started to tear up. There was nothing he could do, Matthew was gone and over the falls to hive water grave.

"M-Mattie... N-No... W-Why...," Gilbert let a tear roll down his cheek. For the longest time, he had his eyes on Matthew. Gilbert didn't admit it to anyone, but he had fallen for the quiet blond Canadian man behind the glasses. But he was gone. Forever.

Before Gilbert broke down on the spot, he climbed up the ice pile and onto American land.

"G-Goodbye Mattie. I-I love you,"Gilbert said his final goodbyes then walked off in manly tears.

As Matthew was swept over the waterfall, He held his breath and awaited his destined death. It was decided that Matthew Williams was not to exist anymore, not like he really did in the first place.

He fell and fell and fell then splash! He hit the water. Matthew was expecting to hit sharp rocks and get shushkabobed once he hit the water but surprisingly not. The falling water fell on top of Matthew, pushing him deep into the water. He sank until a sudden current caught him and quickly brought him somewhere. During everything, Matthew was holding his breath and squeezing his eyes close.

The current kept him going away from the falls. After a while of holding his breath, Matthew couldn't do it any longer, but he tried. His face turned into a unnatural colour until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Everything after Matthew passed out was a blur. The current kept moving his motionless body until he was swept up onto the small piece of land near the falls and Niagara river.

* * *

Matthew could very faintly hear a beeping sound. He groaned slightly as the sound got louder and louder. The blond suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. He was in a somewhat white room with tubes attached to his arms. But... He was alive! Somehow with the luck he didn't have, Matthew survived being swept off the dangerous waterfall.

Hearing sound effects from Matthew, Gilbert shot up from his chair.

"M-Mathew!? Are you alright?! How are you feeling?!" Gilbert was so happy Matthew was still somehow alive. There was a one in a million chance a person could survive that deadly fall. Good thing Matthew was the one.

"I-I feel... Alive...," The albino smiled.

"Yes. You do...,"

"H-How?" Matthew was confused. Very confused actually.

"I don't even know. But at least you are right!" The blond weakly modded.

"H-Hey... Gilbert... How do you know my name... I never even knew you noticed me...,"

"I notice you all the time. But you don't seem to want to talk to someone like me...," Gilbert trailed off.

"What are you like?" Matthew questioned.

"I'm a popular cocky egotistic bastard. Doesn't everyone know?" Matthe was about to reply but a nurse who walked in interrupted.

"I see you're awake Mr. Williams. You are very lucky, not many survive a fall like that. The injury you've gotten is just a broken arm," the blond noticed a cast around his left arm. "And you had hypothermia, but that is taken care of,"

"T-Thank you very much Ms. When will I be able to go home?"

"Tomorrow," The lady then turned and left.

"Hey Mattie. I've gotta go sorry. But I wrote my number on your cast. Call me sometime okay?" Matthew nodded, blushing a bit as Gilbert left. He turned his arm, painfulyy and winced.

That is why Niagara falls is dangerous for invisible people.

* * *

**A/N**: soo what do you think? I was terrified with myself as I wrote this. Matthew was living my nightmare... eue. So should I make this just a one shot or continue with more chapters! Up to you... So yeah.

The reason Niagara falls is dangerous for invisible people is because they could be easily bumped into the water. Scary. And nobody could see them to help.

Interesting fact! But a few years back (I don't know specifically when) but a son and father were wept over the falls. It was horrible! The father ended up passing away but the son lived because he didn't wigh that much so he just flew off the falls and away from the rocks while the dad was heavier and hit the rocks. Ouch.

This fanfiction was inspired by that poor man that was almost swept away off the falls but got wedged between a rock right at the edge and ended up surviving! It was in 2004 or 2006. It must have been terrifying. Sorry for the long Author Note. Hehe. Good day to all! Or night...


End file.
